


不忠

by shawtheash



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 与其坦白自己在和情人谋划一些别的事情，维科宁愿让丈夫以为自己只是在偷腥。





	不忠

维科回家时便觉察到了反常。他们一路上遇到的所有人都好似欲言又止，一面恭敬地向维科和奥姆致意，一面悄悄地打量着维科。连年幼的奥姆都意识到了不对，小孩紧抓着维科的手，小声地问道：“发生什么啦？他们为什么都看着你？”

“我不知道，奥姆。”维科原本戒备地四下巡视着，闻言立刻垂下目光，温和地如实答道。奥瓦克斯的一个手下站在不远处，直勾勾地盯着维科。维科示意奥姆停下，握着他的小手蹲下来，轻抚着他的后脑：“奥姆，你的父亲大约有事找我，我得先去他那里了。我让人带你去找威廉姆斯小姐，好吗？”

奥姆点了点头，尽管他看起来有些不安。“你晚上还会过来的，对吧？”他小声地问道，“你答应要陪我一起拼乐高的。”

“当然。我忙完了就过来。”维科承诺道，吻了吻奥姆的额头。

奥姆被带走后，维科走向那个手下，后者一言不发，只是转过身，带领维科往某个地方走。他们在经过某个转角时，早就侯在那里的保镖立刻制住了维科，维科下意识地想要反击，但他只挣扎了一下，就迅速地软化下来，任由他们钳住自己的两臂。

维科开始思考自己犯了什么错，值得奥瓦克斯如此大动肝火。事实上他做了不少不能让自己的丈夫知道的事，但他确信自己的保密工作做得很好，大约只有奥瓦克斯本人才能告诉他是哪件事的哪里出了纰漏了。

奥瓦克斯不是个拐弯抹角的人。维科被推进他的办公室里，保镖踩着他的膝弯强迫他跪下，便迅速地离开了。奥瓦克斯把刚点起来的烟搁到一旁，亲自走来落了锁，把一沓照片摔到维科跟前。

维科捡起那些照片，照片里只有两个人，他自己和涅柔斯，时间跨度持续了几个月，他能认出的最早的一张大约是在三个月前。奥瓦克斯在他的面前蹲下，垂着头，同他一起翻看那些照片。

“你有什么要跟我解释的吗，努迪斯？”奥瓦克斯问道，他的声音很平静，维科无法准确分辨出他的情绪，“三个月，你偷偷地跟他出去了几十次。一次都没有报告给我。”

维科的大脑飞速运转着。奥瓦克斯找的人至多只拍到他和涅柔斯同进同出，他可以做出不同的解释（其中有几次确实是谈生意，奥瓦克斯的货要经过涅柔斯的地盘，尽管涅柔斯必定会放行，但维科要确定他没有搞什么挑衅奥瓦克斯的小动作——涅柔斯热爱这么做），但他不认为奥瓦克斯想听。奥瓦克斯并未明令禁止他跟任何人来往，只是如果对方是涅柔斯，奥瓦克斯的神经总要更敏感一些。维科不觉得激怒奥瓦克斯是个明智的选择，因此他把照片放回地上，没有抬头，只是答道：“我没有要解释的。”

空气沉默了一瞬。奥瓦克斯一巴掌把维科打得翻倒在地，微微俯下身，冲着维科的脸低吼道：“为什么？！”他抓着维科的领子把他拎起来，看起来想要直接把妻子的脑袋砸到墙上，又硬生生地遏制住了这股冲动。奥瓦克斯的语气稍微平静了一些，而这让维科的心里更加警铃大作：“我待你不薄，努迪斯。现在告诉我你为什么要背叛我。”

维科喘息着，一侧脸颊因为那记耳光火辣辣地疼，几乎让他有了无法开口的错觉。他刻意等了一会儿，让自己看起来像在犹豫，而后轻声答道：“因为你太粗暴了。”

奥瓦克斯的动作顿了顿。他逼近了维科，好像怀疑自己听错了，命令道：“重复一遍。”

维科的嘴唇微张，与奥瓦克斯对视的目光颤抖着，像是随时要转开，但他还是说道：“因为你太粗暴了，涅柔斯就温柔得多——呃！”他的脑袋被奥瓦克斯掼到了墙上，维科痛叫一声，尖锐的疼痛在他的后脑炸开，他有那么一瞬间不知道自己是靠着墙还是倒下去了。盛怒之下的奥瓦克斯一拳砸在他的脸上，骂道：“你这婊子！”

维科的后脑再次嗑在墙上，他闷哼了一声，感觉到有温热的液体沿着后颈流下来。奥瓦克斯抓住他的头发，像是嫌抓得不趁手，又粗鲁地扯散了他的发髻，拉扯得他的头皮一阵刺痛。奥瓦克斯把维科拎到桌前，强迫他趴到桌上，一把扯下了他的裤子。奥瓦克斯捡起那根燃了一半的烟，重重地吸了一口，然后摁灭在维科的后腰上。维科被烫得浑身一颤。

“我或许对你太过纵容了，努迪斯，也许我该教你一些规矩。”奥瓦克斯加重了手上的力道，像是要把那支烟碾碎在维科的皮肤上，“你哪来的胆子背叛我？你哪来的胆子去找涅柔斯？！”

“请原谅我，”维科的声音发着抖，脑中因后腰的灼痛而嗡嗡作响，“我再也不会了——”

“你最好再也不会了。”奥瓦克斯冷冷地说道，“涅柔斯会为此付出代价。”

“这跟他没有关系，是我——”

“别为他辩护，努迪斯。”奥瓦克斯抓着维科的头发，把他的脑袋拎起来，在他的耳边咬牙切齿地说道，“你也会为此得到惩罚，不要心急。”

奥瓦克斯在办公室里强奸了维科。可他的妻子就像平时那样，一言不发地承受着他的暴行，痛极了也只是哀叫一声，甚至不会挣扎。维科从不反抗，无论奥瓦克斯怎样对待他。他的温顺反而更加激怒了奥瓦克斯，亚特兰蒂斯的首领在将要高潮之时掐住妻子的脖子，一字一句地问道：“你被涅柔斯操的时候也这样吗？温驯得像只小白兔，让他在你的屁股里下种？你可真他妈不知廉耻。”

维科胡乱地抓住奥瓦克斯的手，终于本能地挣扎了起来，可他的丈夫要比他强壮得多，奥瓦克斯轻而易举地压制着维科，直到自己射进维科的身体深处。奥瓦克斯手上的力道在高潮后就放松了，维科从窒息的边缘猛地清醒过来，拼命地咳嗽着，大口大口地重新呼吸。

奥瓦克斯放开他，他仍然保持着趴在桌上的姿势，两腿分开，精液从微张的穴口流出来。“穿上裤子，”奥瓦克斯命令道，“然后回家。你这个月都别想出门了。我会去找涅柔斯谈这件事的。”

END


End file.
